The present invention relates to pillows.
Traditional pillows are essentially envelopes that are filled with a fiber stuffing and attempt to provide a uniform density throughout the pillow. In use, the stuffing fibers tend to become either compressed or displaced towards the periphery of the pillow as a result of the head and neck turning during sleep. Consequently, the head and neck would have the least amount of support where it is most needed, with the result that there is a tendency for the neck to curve in the opposite direction to normal. Such traditional pillows, therefore, are recognized as failing to support the neck properly and can disturb the natural curve and inclination of the cervical spine. This in turn can lead to cervical sprain and chronically tense, stiff and painful muscles of the upper back and neck.
An alternative structure is offered by a contoured foam pillow, in which foam blocks are shaped into thick blunt-ended bolsters. These bolsters behave as an unyielding static bulk even if turned upside down. Chiropractic literature has indicated that such bolsters thrust the cervical spine outward from its normal spinal alignment and inadequately allow for retrusion of the head. Furthermore, the foam structures that are formed on the surface of the bolster tend to splay open on the naturally convex surface of the mattress. This tends to result in a kink in the cervical spine with attendant muscle cramps and spasms, and a backward tilt of the head with attendant facial endema and respiratory consequences.
The blunt-ended bolsters typically have a concave surface and a planar surface with compliant formations projecting upwardly from the surface. These formations are intended to accommodate the curvature of the head while also providing an overall foam support.
A further prior proposal has utilized a case with a quilted wall into which can be placed static foam block supports of different thicknesses and configurations. This arrangement, however, simply provides a compliant covering for the foam blocks which therefore suffer from the same disadvantages as the contoured foam pillow.
DE 195 35 940 discloses a pillow of complex shape that tapers towards a forward edge.
None of the devices known to the applicant attempt to provide an inflected curved wedge of support for the neck.
It is therefore an object of an aspect of the present invention to provide a pillow that obviates or mitigates the above disadvantages.